The Wedding
by Shizu-fan
Summary: I thought there was going to be a wedding between the two at the end of the movie. Since there wasn't one, here's what I thought it should be like.


**I just went and saw Snow White and the Huntsman at the drive in Saturday, the day after it came out. It was awesome. A movie I would love to see again and that I definitely recommend. But I was disappointed. I thought there was going to be a wedding between the two. Since there wasn't one in the movie, here's what I thought it should be like. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the movie. Wish I did, but I don't. If I did, I wouldn't be living in a small apartment, and we'd have a car of our own that actually works.**

-Line Break-

SNOW WHITE'S POV

I was nervous. You'd think that facing my near immortal stepmother would have made me braver. But that wasn't the case. My maids were running around, trying to prepare me for the ceremony that would commence in just a few short hours. What ceremony you ask? Well…to put it simply…my wedding. And surprisingly enough, it wasn't William that proposed to me. It was the huntsman, the man the former queen hired to kill me.

He said I reminded him of his late wife, in heart and in spirit. And that made me sad. I had grown to care for the man, more than I thought I would. When he told me this, I had believed he only saw me as a replacement for his late wife. But then he went and said in that rugged accent of his…

*FLASH BACK*

"_**And yet, you are completely your own person." My head snapped up at this. I watched as he walked up to stand before me. Taking my hand in his, he lifted it and kissed the back. "You are someone who isn't afraid to face whatever obstacles may stand before you." I hadn't realized I was crying until he wiped the tears from my eyes. "I at first thought you were just a weak hearted little girl. But then you went and proved me wrong. When you walked out of that castle to speak to your people, I realized that you were the opposite. That you are a strong, spirited young woman who will fight for what she believes in."**_

_**He shocked me when he kneeled down onto one knee. He retook my hands in his, gripping them firmly yet gently. "Snow White, you who are the fairest one of all, this may be presumptuous of me," he started, looking me dead in the eye, "but will you marry me, my queen, and become my wife?"**_

*END FLASH BACK*

And as the saying goes, the rest is history. I came out of my thoughts just as my maids started weaving through my hair. It was almost time for me to marry my fiancé.

(A/N: Let's skip ahead to the actual wedding shall we?)

My nerves were at an all time high. This was more nerve wracking than the coronation. The music had just started playing, meaning it was almost time for me to enter. I just wanted to get this over with and be wedded to my beloved already. But I had to stick to the rules. When I saw one of the priests wave at me, I knew that it was time.

The doors opened and I started moving. My eyes instantly found my soon to be husband. He was breathtakingly handsome in his robes. I saw his eyes light up with wonder as his fell upon me. A flush dusted my cheeks at the attention, from both him and the people who came to witness.

Finally, I reached the alter we were to stand before, and the head priest started speaking. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this glorious day to bare witness to the union of these two young souls…" The rest just blurred together after that until it came time to say our vows. "Do you, Queen Snow White, marry this man? To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death does you part?"

"I do," I readily agreed, a smile on my face.

"And do you, Huntsman Eric Night, marry this woman? To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death does you part?"

"I do," he answered confidently, proudly, with a spark of merriment in his eyes.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest finished. "You may now kiss the bride, my king." And Eric did so, gently, yet with a passion I could tell would never go away.

-Line Break-

**And there you have it. My vision on what the wedding would've been like had there been one in the movie.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Ja ne!**

**Shizu-fan!**


End file.
